The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword After Story
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: In the end, after everything they've been through, they both have the confidence to tell each other their true feelings for one another.


**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword After Story**

Link let out a weary breath as he stood there in the strange place, standing on the clear water. He had finally finished his quest once and for all. Link looked towards the Master Sword in his hand and saw that it was glowing a little. He then raised it above his head, letting the Master Sword absorb Demise and seal him for good.

"_**I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king," **_Fi spoke from within the Master Sword. _**"His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword…and is now sealed away."**_

Link closed his eyes and lowered his blade, sighing in relief. Finally he could rest now and never have to worry about evil ever again. Demise was sealed away in the Master Sword for good. But still, evil can never be vanquished forever. But when evil came again, that wasn't for him to handle, it was for someone else, someone of a different time.

Link reopened his eyes to see Impa standing in front of him. He was back in Hylia's Temple, in the past, not in his time. Impa gave him a small smile.

"You have done well, Link." She told him. She then nodded her head, urging him to look behind himself.

Link's eyes widened a little and he turned around. There, he saw Groose and Zelda standing there, smiling at him warmly. Link put on a happy smile of his own, sheathing the Master Sword.

Zelda let out a shaky breath, clasping her hands together and smiling with tears of joy in her eyes. "Link…thank you. I think it's over…finally…it's all over." She said gently in a voice that is filled with gratefulness and happiness. The tears then began to fall from Zelda's eyes and she looked down, wiping them away, crying softly.

Link's smile widened a little and he took a few more steps towards Zelda so he is now standing right before her. He didn't wish for her to cry, no not at all. He wished for her to be happy.

Groose suddenly strolled on passed them with that smile still on his lips. "Nice going, you two. You guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose," Groose told Zelda and Link. "…that's a little joke." He added as he stopped in front of Impa.

"Joke or not, your contributions to our efforts were heroic. You have my thanks." She told him in a grateful tone of voice.

Groose placed a hand behind his head, laughing a little. "Aww, well, you know…just glad I could make myself useful. I'm happy things turned out okay," Groose told her before turning around to look at Zelda and Link. "Hey, so things look pretty sewn up here. What do you say, guys? Ready to head back to our own time?" He asked them.

Link and Zelda both nodded at what he said.

"Grannie was really worried about you two. We don't want to keep the old girl in suspense too long." Groose said.

Link grinned and nodded once more to what Groose had said. Suddenly, Fi floated out from the Master Sword, appearing before everyone and looking directly at Zelda.

"_**Hylia, Your Grace…"**_ She said. _**"…or perhaps you prefer "Zelda". It pleases me to know you are safe."**_

Zelda only nodded to Fi's words.

Fi then looked at Link. _**"…Master, I must speak with you."**_ She said to him.

"Okay, Fi." Link said with a nod.

Fi nodded her head and began to float away from everyone else. Link followed her over to a pedestal. Link stood in front of the pedestal, looking down at it. Fi floated beside him, staring right at him.

"_**Master Link, you have successfully protected the Goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the hero of legend," **_Fi told him robotically. _**"My purpose here is complete. Therefore, I ask you to dissolve our arrangement as master and servant. Drive the sword into the pedestal before you, and I will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end."**_ She said emotionlessly.

Link whipped around to look at her, letting out a noise of surprise. "But Fi…we're friends!" He exclaimed. "You were never my servant and I was never your master! And…and…" Link frowned, shaking his head. "…how can I do this to you? How can I put my _friend_, my _companion_, into a sleep without end?" He demanded to know from her.

Fi remained silent.

Link took a step towards her, shaking his head once more. "Fi, you don't have to go back into the Master Sword…you can stay here…with me, Zelda, Groose, Impa…everyone…" Link told her in a gentle tone of voice. He also offered her a kind and caring smile.

"_**Link, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess's mission to an end." **_Fi told him. _**"Now, Link. It is time to conclude our necessary companionship."**_

Link was about to protest to this but then Fi turned into a ball of light and transferred herself back into the Master Sword. Link stumbled forward a bit from the force and then straightened up right afterwards, turning his head around to look at the handle of his sword.

He then saw Zelda watching him from below the steps and turned sideways so he was looking at her completely. Zelda looked sad as she stared up at him. And then, she nodded slowly, telling him that he needed to do what Fi had said.

Link frowned sadly but nodded his head, reaching for his sword. He grasped the hilt of the blade with his right hand and then pulled it out of its sheath, swinging it around so it was now upside down, and the point of the sword facing the hole in the pedestal. Both of his hands are now grasping the hilt, ready to plunge the sword in. Link let out a little cry as he raised the blade above his head.

And then…

He drove the sword into the pedestal, light shining brightly from it. Finally, the light vanished and the Master Sword stayed in the pedestal.

Link let his hands drop to his sides and he stared at the Master Sword. He felt remorse bubbling up from inside of him. Somehow, it just didn't feel right doing that to a friend. Did Fi even consider him a friend to begin with?

"Fi…" Link whispered sadly.

Groose and Zelda watched Link from below the steps to the pedestal, waiting for him to return to them.

Link stared at the Master Sword for a long moment, waiting to see if Fi would come back out. When she didn't, he turned away from it and began slowly making his way down the steps. After the first four steps he had taken, he heard that familiar sound of Fi.

He let out a noise of surprise and turned around to face the Master Sword that is now driven into the pedestal. It was glowing that familiar glow, Fi's glow.

"_**Link…"**_ Fi's voice called out softly.

Link's eyes widened a little. "Fi…?" He whispered.

"_**Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace." **_Fi said to Link, showing some emotion in her voice for once.

Link didn't say anything, listening to her words.

"_**However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record."**_ Fi told him sincerely.

Link found himself smiling and he walked up the steps again to the pedestal, stopping as Fi emerged from the Master Sword, appearing before him once more. She was actually giving him a smile of her own.

"_**I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link…" **_She told him. _**"But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experience a feeling I am unable to identify. I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates to closest to what your people call…happiness…"**_

Link's smile got a little bigger and he nodded to what she said. "Yes. That's exactly what it is, Fi. You have come to the correct conclusion…" Link told her quietly.

Fi nodded her head, still smiling. _**"Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away…" **_She told him. _**"Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey…"**_

Link nodded.

"_**Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself…"**_ Fi told him. _**"Thank you, Master Link."**_

A sad and happy expression passed across Link's face and he nodded slowly as he gazed at Fi. He felt so many emotions swirling within him right at this moment.

"_**May we meet again in another life…"**_

Link's eyes widened just a little as Fi disappeared from his sight. He stared at the Master Sword for a very long moment before turning around and walking down the steps, smiling a little in sadness.

**[A LITTLE WHILE LATER]**

Link and Zelda stood on top of the statue of the Goddess, staring off at the world and watching everyone fly around on their Loftwings. Link gently played the harp that Zelda had given him.

Zelda lifted a hand and waved at Groose as he flew on by with his friends. She was smiling a little sadly.

Link stopped playing the harp and watched them go, smiling.

Zelda then looked away from them and off in front of her, staring off into Faron Woods. She was frowning a little and that sad smile was still on her face. It was very peaceful and quiet on top of the statue and the wind blew gently, blowing her golden hair and the white dress she is dressed in.

Link looked at her, his smile fading a bit. His hair was also blowing a little in the wind as well as his green hat and green tunic.

Zelda then suddenly smiled brightly and turned around to face Link, looking really excited. "Look around us! As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin," She told him happily. "I…I think I want to live here. I always want to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce." She told him.

Link just stared at her, contemplating on what she had said. If she lived down here and he lived up in the sky, it wouldn't be the same at all anymore.

"What about you, Link?" Zelda questioned him. "What will you do now?"

Link smiled a little and looked towards the sky, watching his and Zelda's Loftwings fly up into the sky.

Zelda gazed at him, waiting for his answer.

"I think…" Link looked towards Zelda's beautiful face. "…I want to stay here with my best friend."

Zelda stared at him for a long moment, tears of happiness appearing in her eyes. She took a step forward and then gently wrapped her arms around Link in a tight hug, closing her eyes and letting the tears slide down her soft cheeks.

"Thank you, Link…" She whispered gratefully.

Link's eyes widened in surprise and he accidently dropped the harp he had been playing a few minutes ago. His arms hesitantly came around Zelda, returning her warm embrace. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

After a very long moment, Zelda pulled away from him, looking up at him. "Link…I…" She whispered. "There's something that I need to tell you, something very important." She told him.

Link nodded his head. "What is it, Zelda?" He asked her.

"Link, I love you," Zelda said as she blushed a little, quickly looking away from him. "I never had the confidence to tell you how I felt…I…" She looked at him again, a serious expression on her face. "…well, after everything we've been through, I finally found the confidence to tell you, Link."

Link blushed a little and stared at her in disbelief. "Zelda…I…" He didn't know what to say. He really didn't know what to say at all. Did he feel the same way?

Zelda didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Link let out a noise of surprise and almost stumbled back. But then he relaxed a little and began to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and deepening the kiss.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly continued to kiss him back. The kiss lasted for about a couple of more seconds and they pulled away, both breathing heavily. They both stared at each other, their cheeks turning a deep shade of red. They realized what they had done and they both didn't know what to say. But they both didn't want to let the other go.

After a very long moment of silence, Zelda spoke softly and hesitantly. "Link, does this mean that…you…" Zelda trailed off as Link brought a finger to her lips, silencing her.

He gave her a happy smile and nodded his head. "Yes, Zelda. I love you too." He told her in a very honest and caring tone of voice. He also sounded so very truthful. There wasn't any hint that he was lying whatsoever. Link would never lie to his best friend, the one he loves.

Zelda smiled brightly and clutched onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. She felt so happy right now. She was happy about everything, especially about Link returning her feelings of love. She felt like she could dance right now. She felt like she could do anything right now. She hoped Link felt the same exact way.

Link does.

He really does feel the same way. He could hold Zelda forever in his arms and never get tired of it. He would do anything for her. He loved her so very much. Link pulled Zelda closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling her nice scent.

"I love you, Link." Zelda whispered.

"I love you, Zelda." Link whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This is supposed to be a oneshot. But would you readers like me to continue this story? Please tell me in a review. Also, I thank those for adding this story to their favorites and reviewing. Farewell.


End file.
